The Bank
by MarieEdward
Summary: Rebekah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. Their thing in common? They have the same bank. All human. Rated T. Can't tell the pairings, could ruin the story.
1. The Bank: Prologue

Rebekah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. Their thing in common? They have the same bank.

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson.

She was at her job. She was living in Paris. Paris. She was suppose to have fun with friends, partying... But no, she was working in a bank in Paris.

Adult life sucks.

* * *

Caroline Forbes.

She was walking through the street of Paris. She had moved to her new apartment in Paris.

A few months ago, she had been transferred to Paris. She was working in fashion business, so working in Paris was definitively awesome.

Caroline knew she would stay in the fashion capital for a long time, maybe even permanently, so she was going to open a new bank account.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett.

She was planning on doing shopping. In Paris. She couldn't leave Paris without a shopping trip. But she need to get some money. So she was going to her bank.

* * *

Rebekah looked around her.

The bank was filled of peoples, some asking to access at their account, others withdrawing theirs money from the cash dispensers.

"A calm day."

Well, at least, until the moment she thought it.

Rebekah heard two shots, followed by a lot of screams. She turned away her gaze from her office and dropped it on three men.

Those three men were dressed all in black, and each one of them a hood covering theirs head. They also had submachines guns in theirs hands, a gun at their belt and also a few bags on theirs backs.

One of them was telling instructions at the peoples that were in the bank.

" Everybody listen carefully, -one of them started with a calm voice- if everybody stay calm, nobody will get hurt. Everybody stay down, don't speak, don't move or you will end up with a bullet in the head."

While that one was talking, another of the man had already head to the safe of the bank. And the other was heading to Rebekah, his gun point on her.

" Come with me." The man said calmly.

He take Rebekah's arm and head toward the director' office of the bank. When they both had came into the room, he closed the door behind him, take off his hood and look at her.

Shock and surprise filled Rebekah face.

* * *

**A/N: So? I hope you guys like the prologue, please leave a review to let me know.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Bank: Chapter One

_And the other was heading to Rebekah, his gun point on her._

_" Come with me." The man said calmly._

_He took Rebekah's arm and head toward the director' office of the bank. When they both had came into the room, he closed the door behind him, took off his hood and looked at her._

_Shock and surprise filled Rebekah face._

* * *

"Stefan?"

Rebekah couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't seen Stefan since high school, but she never had forgot him.

He had had to leave the town when his father had died, following his older brother and taking care of him. But he had told Rebekah that he will come back, and there he was.

Rebekah jumped in his arms. It felt good, too much time had past, almost ten years.

But Rebekah quickly recover.

" Stefan, what are you doing? You're doing an hold-up?" -Stefan didn't have the time to answered that Rebekah had started talking again.- " Damn it, Stefan! What if you get caught?! And-"

Stefan raised his hand, and Rebekah stopped talking. Stefan moved closer and kissed her, lovingly. " I have missed you, Bekah." He gave her one last peck on the lips, and moved away. He looked at her, and smiled when he saw her lost look, happy that he still have this effect on her after all this years.

" And don't worry, we won't be caught. Nik is with me. And you know him, his plans never failed."

Surprise filled Rebekah's face, again. " How that, Nik is with you?

- He's the one that planned the hold up. But anyway, we're going to need you Bekah."

* * *

While Stefan had take Rebekah for they little reunion, one of the man had reunite all of the hostages in the principal room of the bank. He had ordered them to stay there, to not move and say that everything will be fine if they listened to him. Then he had joined one of the others, giving the hostages an eye time to time. But one of the hostage wasn't the type that listened to orders, and certainly wasn't gonna stay there, waiting for those peoples to killed them. That person was was Caroline Forbes. She whispered to the little group:

" Okay, I don't know for you guys, but I haven't plan to be killed so soon in my life, so I think we should create a plan to escape or whatever."

Caroline was already up, when one of the others hostage grab her arms. A little brunette, with tan skin and cute green eyes that were gazing Caroline.

" If you don't want to be killed by those guys, like you've said, I suggest you stay here and you do whatever they have said. I don't know you but I don't want you to die under my gaze. So, please, sit down over here." The brunette said, showing the area where all the hostages were. Caroline watch the girl with her blue eyes and release her arms from the brunette grasp. She sighed deeply and looked the group of hostages.

" Don't tell me you guys are planning on staying there! Those peoples are going to kill us at the first occasion they got, so_ I _am going to get my fucking way out of it! You're free to come with me or to stay there like idiots."

Caroline barely had the time to turn around that one of the man had throw her on the floor. Caroline's head hit the floor, and everything around her started to black out. She just had time to hear, in echo:

" I don't think you're gonna get the fuck out of here soon, sweetheart."

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I wanna thanks the 5 peoples who followed the story, the two that favorited it and also the two reviewers (Klaroline-lovegames and BhAnna201.) I do know that this isn't big numbers, but I take pleasure to write this story, so I don't care about the numbers for now. But, still, if you guys leave reviews, I'd know what you wanna see or not on this story. So, anyways thanks to you all for reading my story and I will try my best to not disappointed you for the rest of the story!**

**If it doesn't bothered you, leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.**


	3. The Bank: Chapter Two

_Caroline barely had the time to turn around that one of the man had throw her on the floor. Caroline's head hit the floor, and everything around her started to black out. She just had time to hear, in echo:_

_" I don't think you're gonna get the fuck out of here soon, sweetheart."_

* * *

Caroline woke up in a room, alone. She had an awful headache. She put her hand on the back of her head and feel blood. She looked around her and saw two of the mans that had taking her and the others in hostages. She heard them yelling at each others.

" Could you talk louder?! It's not like I've a headache because one of you hit me..." Caroline whispered and listened to the two men that were arguing more carefully.

" I've told you to not hurt anyone! Why did you hit her?!

- I've already told you, she was planning on escape! She was turning the hostages, telling them to escape with her, I had to make an example! The hostages have to know that we aren't kidding and that we will hurt them if they try to screw us over.

- And you couldn't have choose to make an example on anyone else, you had to hit Caroline!"

How in hell did he knew my name? Caroline thought. She keep listening.

" Listen very carefully, brother. If you touch Caroline again, I will make you pay. Badly." one of them said, his voice low and menacing. " Now go check on the hostages and try to not hurt them."

One of the man leave the room and the other turned his gaze on Caroline. He moved closer to her and crouch down aside her.

" How is your head?" he asked.

Caroline looked at him and chuckled ironically.

" Seriously? You are the one that thrown me to the floor and you ask me that!?"

The man smiled, showing cute dimples.

" That wasn't me that 'thrown you to the floor', it was my beloved brother. By the way, I'm Niklaus. But call me Klaus.

- I've heard that you already know my name. How's that?"

Klaus sighed deeply. " Let say that I've made some research about the bank that I'm holding up, and you caught my attention. Anyways, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here, apart from the others hostages." Klaus said, after he stood up.

" And why is that?

- Let me guess, sweetheart... Maybe because you try to convince the hostages to escape. And if we don't have hostages, we get caught by the police and we go to jail, which I don't really want to happen.

- Well maybe you should have thought twice before doing a hold-up if you don't wanna go to jail!"

Hurt was writing all over Klaus' handsome features. You could also see sadness, as if he was living again an awful moment of his life.

" Sometimes we don't have choices, Caroline. Do you have family?

- I got my mother.

- Do you see her often?

- No.

- Then do you have boyfriend or a best friend that you care so much about you would be ready to do anything for them?

- No.

- Then you can't understand why I'm doing this hold up. The majority of the peoples that have accounts in this banks are billionaires or millionaires. The money that we take away from them would have been used to buy a helicopter or an island in the Bahamas or a fucking star in the sky! Those peoples doesn't need this money as much as I do! Not as much as my family need it. You can't understand my motif if you don't have someone you are ready to do anything for. But maybe one day you will understand. It's all about family."

With those last words he walked away and leave the room.

* * *

Caroline had lost the track of time. It must have been one hour or maybe two that Klaus had leave her in this room alone, she had no idea. No way to know what time it was.

She closed her eyes. Was there even a chance for her to get out of here? A chance to get out of here _alive?_ Who knows what Klaus and his two accomplice may do to her if she tried to escape again?

She heard the noise of the door opening. She didn't even bothered to opened her eyes, it was certainly Klaus and she had no envy to see him.

She heard a few steps coming toward her, and feel a hand passed in front of her face.

" Are you alive?" A feminine voice asked.

Caroline opened her eyes suddently and the women jump of surprise.

" Damn it! You scared the hell out of me! Are you okay?" She asked with concern. Caroline didn't have the time to answer that the young women continue. " I thought that you were dead after the men thrown you to the floor! I mean, it was impressive and your head was bleeding. You should have listened to me when I told you to stay in the hostages area."

There she remember her. The little brunette, with tan skin and cute green eyes.

" By the way, I'm Bonnie Bennett." She said, handing her hand to Caroline.

" Caroline Forbes." She answered, shaking the hand of the young women.


	4. The Bank: Chapter Three

_" By the way, I'm Bonnie Bennett." She said, handing her hand to Caroline._

_" Caroline Forbes." She answered, shaking the hand of the young women._

* * *

_Stefan raised his hand, and Rebekah stopped talking. Stefan moved closer and kissed her, lovingly. " I have missed you, Bekah." He gaved her one last peck on the lips, and moved away. He looked at her, and smiled when he saw her lost look, happy that he still have this effect on her after all this years._

* * *

" I'm sorry, Bekah, but I'm gonna have to point my gun at you...

- Why? You could just leave me alone and talk to me, while you are doing a hold-up." she said.

" Listen, Bekah. I don't really wanna do this, but I don't really have the choices. Plus, I think YOU have the keys to open the safe, the keys that me and my team need.

- Okay." she said with a sigh. " Be a dear and don't shot me, will you."

Stefan chuckled and put his gun on Rebekah's temple. The latter shivered at the gun touching her skin and started to walked toward the safe.

* * *

Caroline headache was growing by time. Bonnie had managed to find a first kit of emergency and was trying to sew up the wound in the back of Caroline head.

" Is there a lot of blood? Those guys are crazy! The bastard could have killed me!

- That's why you should have listen to me when I told you to stay the fuck away from them.

- I got it, you were right, stop reminds me of it, will you."

Bonnie chuckled and keep working on Caroline head.

" I see some people that don't like to be wrong over there."

Caroline was going to respond when the door opened suddently.

One of the three men walked into the room, his hood off, and stopped when he saw Bonnie. His face was bent from shock and surprise. Caroline looked between him and Bonnie, and saw that Bonnie was as surprised as the young man was.

" Bonnie... What are you doing here?

* * *

Klaus was in the hostage room. Some of the hostage were sleeping when some of the others were talking, like if nothing was happening.

He looked at his watch, it was more than three hours that they were in the bank, and yet, there weren't any signs of the police.

" If they doesn't come soon, our plan may failed." Klaus thought. He walked toward one of the windows of the room and watched outside. Not a single blue car was outside. However, there was a crowd around the bank restrained by the yellow rope of the police. " How come they haven't already make any contact with us?" Klaus whispered suspiciously.

And he finally heard it. The voice resound through the bank.

" Sir, this is inspector Matt Donovan. I'm a member of the NYPD. Me and my crew are here to talk to you and eventually made a deal. We have only one request: do not hurt any of the hostages."

" Here we go." Klaus spoke " Last part of the plan, guys. "

* * *

Stefan entered into the safe of the bank, followed by Rebekah closely. Money. Gold. Jewel. Every-fucking-where.

" Klaus. I'm in the safe. And there is enough money for him AND for the rest of our life." He talked in his watch and wait a few seconds before hearing Klaus' voice.

" Awesome. For me, the cops are finally here. I will warn the others and deal with the police. While I'm doing this, please tell our third member about the news. And don't forget, you don't take everything from the safe. Left at least 5 000 dollars in every safe. The others will gave us what we can't afford to take here. When you have done, join me in hostage room.

- Okay. End.

- End."

* * *

**A/N: So, there you go. Hope you enjoys this chapter.**

**Now, about last chapter, I didn't get any reviews, so was it because it sucked or just because you didn't want to reviewed?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and that I didn't already disappointed you. So, make sure to give a review this time (Please, Please and Please) and I will 'see' you at the next update.**


	5. The Bank: Chapter Four

_" Sir, this is inspector Matt Donovan. I'm a member of the NYPD. Me and my crew are here to talk to you and eventually made a deal. We have only one request: do not hurt any of the hostages."_

_" Here we go." Klaus spoke. " Last part of the plan, guys. "_

* * *

_One of the three men walked into the room, his hood off, and stopped when he saw Bonnie. His face was bent from shock and surprise. Caroline looked between him and Bonnie, and saw that Bonnie was as surprised as the young man was._

_" Bonnie... What are you doing here?_

- Kol... Kol Mikaelson. The question would what are you doing here?!

- Obviously, I'm taking you and your lovely but stubborn friend over here in hostages. And I think that YOU shouldn't be here.

- Because you think that I had planned on being there while you, of all people, were doing a hold-up. What is wrong with you?! I mean, I knew you were bad but that much!

- You weren't saying this in the bed, Bonnie Bennett." Kol respond a smirk on his face. He could see Bonnie getting red as a tomato. " Don't be shy, darling. Even though your cutter when you're blushing." Bonnie sighed heavily and watch with anger.

" Five years and you hadn't change a bit, Kol. I would have hope that someone had kicked this smirk of your face."

The tension between the two was growing by the second, each one of them enduring the gaze of the other.

Caroline broke their contest by saying:

" Someone explain me how you two know each other or I keep looking at the two of you awkwardly?"

Kol and Bonnie broke their eye contact to watch Caroline.

" I'm pretty sure you know it... Going out on a night club, meeting an evil boy with cute accent, sleep with him... blablabla.

- You may have forget to mention the two years after it, Bennett." Kol said, earning a glare from Bonnie.

* * *

Stefan took every wad he could land his hand on. He was in a hurried. He still had to warned Kol for the cops arrival.

He looked behind him to see Rebekah observing him.

" Listen, Bekah..." He started while sticking the money in his bags. " I had thought that... maybe... after we finished this, you could come with Kol, Nik and me. I know that you have a perfect life and everything but... I have just found you back and... I don't want to lose you again, Bekah.

- Stefan...

- Yeah, I know what you're gonna say. We are criminals and everything, but we have purpose, true ones, Rebekah.

- Stefan-

- Please, think of it. I want you back in my life, Rebekah. No matter how much years had passed, I still care deeply about you.

- Stefan, I do not need to think of it. I don't give a damn you being a 'criminal' or whatsoever, I love you. Plus, you being a criminal make you hotter... if it's possible." Rebekah said with a grin. " I'm with you on this Stefan." She leaned closer and kissed her lover. " Now, let's get this money." She started to filled the bags with Stefan.

* * *

Klaus take the took the walkie-talkie out of his pocket. Old usual ways are the best. So yeah, a talkie walkie-talkie.

" Guys, can you hear me?

- Loud and clear Niklaus.

- Okay. The cops are finally here. I think you don't have any chances to get caught if you stay less than ten minutes. Stefan took the money for the safe, Kol is dealing with the hostages and I will deal with the police.

- Okay. We are going there and get our money. I'll contact you when we will be away from the bank.

Be careful, Niklaus. I don't want you to get arrest, neither than the little boy waiting for all of us to get back home.

- I will be and I will watch over Kol and Stefan as well. He is a part of Family now. Don't worry to much about us, we will be just fine. We will see you and the others at home in a few hours. Be careful.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. This chapter is shorter than the others, but I hope that you like it anyways.**

**Thanks to the people who followed and favorited this story. Also a big thanks to the 3 reviewers and the two guest one (boomkarakaraka05 and Mon) of the last chapter. I'm really happy you did so.**

**It would be very appreciated and nice of you if you leaved a little (or a big) review for me.**

**I will hopefully 'see' all of you at the next update.**


	6. The Bank: Chapter Five

"_The cops are finally here. I think you don't have any chances to get caught if you stay less than ten minutes. Stefan took the money for the safe, Kol is dealing with the hostages and I will deal with the police."_

* * *

The three men were heading toward the bank nervously. It was certainly their only chance to get enough money.

They had planned everything but they couldn't help to be worried: what if anything went wrong? What if they get arrest?

One of the men ran a hand through his dark hair. The pressure was getting on his nerves, and he wasn't a guy to be nervous usually.

Another of the three men looked around: there was no one in sight. Everyone was confined at home, thanks to his brothers Klaus and Kol who were doing a hold-up in one of the most famous bank of the state. But, also thank to his brothers, Elijah Mikaelson and his two accomplices could get into this one small bank much more easily.

* * *

Stefan and Rebekah walked into the room to see Klaus at the window and all the hostages on the corner of the room. The blond man didn't even bother to turn around when he asked:

"Stefan, did you warn Kol already? The others are already following the plan and in a few minutes we would need to leave.

-I've just finish in the safe. I was actually heading to find Kol." Stefan answered while Rebekah was joining the hostages. Stefan gave her one last soothing look and left the room.

* * *

"Lt. Donovan." An officer called Matt Donovan and showed him a phone. "One of the robbers. He said they will cooperate and let some of the hostages leave.

-Without any condition?

- Not one, actually."

Matt Donovan had been a cop since a long time, and never had he saw this. What could be the clue to this?

He didn't had the time to think further: a dozen of the hostages were leaving the bank.

* * *

Klaus, Stefan and Kol were heading out of the bank. The money in their hands. All of it had been easy. Way too easy, but they weren't going to complain about it. If the other group had succeed, everything they had went through would be worth.

The only thing that could go wrong would be the three last hostages that Kol, Stefan and Klaus had.

They knew better to not underestimate those three girls: Bonnie Bennett, Rebekah Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you go guys! I know it is a really short chapter, but it's for prepare the next part of the story. Hope you guys will enjoys what I've planned. And sorry for the lack of Klaroline, it should be 'fixed' soon according to my plans.**

**I wanna thank the peoples who followed, favorited and reviewed this story so far.**

**I also want to wish each one of you a Merry Christmas and I hope you will get anything and everything you wish for. I hope you guys are happy and that, maybe, my story give you a little bit of happiness when you read it.**

**I think I've said it all, don't forget to leave a review, to follow or/and favorite this story if you hadn't yet, and Merry Christmas to you all.**


End file.
